Loving You
by usane-san
Summary: Fic sederhana tntng kisah Sasuke yg hilang ingatan dan melupakan kekasihnya yg sbenarnya. Dia malah menganggap orng lain sbagai kekasihnya. Summary absurd. Lngsug baca aja. TwoShot. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda blonde –Naruto Namikaze, putra bungsu dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Konoha dengan tatapan kosong dan sangat sulit untuk di artikan. Dia sudah berjalan selama tiga jam lebih, kakinya sudah memberontak untuk meminta istirahat namun tak di gubrisnya. Dia tak peduli seberapa lelah kakinya. Dia juga tak peduli seberapa dinginnya hawa musim dingin. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan pikirannya yang sudah sangat kacau. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya agar tidak keluar akhirnya pun tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Air matanya turun begitu deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya hingga membasahi kedua pipi tannya. Walau begitu deras air mata yang keluar, tetap saja itu semua tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Naruto?" seorang pemuda lain bersurai merah bata memanggilnya dengan khawatir walau wajahnya tetap memperlihatkan wajah yang datar. Merasa dipanggil, Naruto hanya berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam di tempat tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah sang pemanggil.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu. Kembalilah ke rumah. Kyuubi dan orangtuamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" pemuda itu –Sabaku Gaara berucap lembut kepada sang sahabat agar mau mendengarnya. Naruto tak menjawab, dia kembali berjalan sambil tetap menangis. Gaara yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Naruto pun dengan terpaksa menarik tangan sahabatnya agar segera pulang. Naruto tak memberontak, dia hanya mengikuti sang Sabaku yang mengiringnya ke mobil.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze, tak ada yang membuka suara. Naruto sudah berhenti menangis namun dia tak seaktif seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung di sambut kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya –Kyuubi Namikaze. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap tak menunjukkan perubahan sedikitpun, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam. Tak mengijinkan siapa pun datang untuk mengganggunya.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Kejadian hari ini pasti sangat mengguncang mental dan batinnnya. Jadi, biarkan dia terlebih dahulu" ucap Gaara. Minato dan Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Kyuubi sedikit menggeram. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naru?"

Semua terdiam, tak ada yang berniat menjawab maupun menjelaskan. "Baik! Jika itu yang kalian mau. Aku akan cari tau sendiri dan akan ku habisi siapapun yang berani membuat Naru sampai berubah seperti ini" geram sang sulung Namikaze. Setelah berkata demikian, dia melenggangkan kakinya pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap karena lampu tidak dinyalakan olehnya tadi. Dia memejamkan mata mengingat setiap kejadian dan ucapan yang keluar dari kekasihnya –Sasuke Uchiha ketika di rumah sakit. Dadanya kembali sesak bagai diikat dengan tali.

'_Sasuke. Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?'_ batinnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menandakan air mata akan segera turun. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian yang terekam sangat jelas di memori ingatannya.

**-Flashback-**

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah asik bergelut dibawah selimut tebalnya. Cuaca yang dingin membuatnya betah terus berada di bawah selimut bergambar rubahnya. Perasaannya sangat tidak tenang, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi tapi dia segera menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan kembali bergelut dengan sang selimut tercinta.

"Hahh. Aku bosan" ucap sang pemuda –Naruto.

"Aku rindu Teme" kali ini dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Mencari ponsel berwarna orangenya berada.

Setelah menemukannya dia mulai mencari nomor sang kekasih. Baru saja dia akan menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi sang kekasih, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk berID _'Itachi_-nii_'_. Dia sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya sang kakak ipar menghubunginya pada jam segini.

"Halo?" ucap Naruto ketika mengangkat teleponnya.

'_**Halo. Naruto? Kau ada dimana?'**_ nada suara yang tertangkap di indra pendengaran Naruto berbeda. Suara sang kakak ipar terdengar sangat parau dan sedih.

"Aku ada di rumah. Ada apa?"

'_**Bisa kau segera ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang?' **_

"Sekarang? Tapi ini sudah malam Ita_-nii_. Lagipula siapa yang sakit?"

'_**Sasuke. Dia.. dia…'**_ ucap Itachi menggantung. Perasaan Naruto semakin tidak tenang. Dia meremat kencang selimut rubah kesayangannya.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

'_**Dia… Terjatuh saat sedang mengitari gunung seorang diri. Kondisinya sangat kritis saat ini. Jadi datanglah kemari Naruto. Kamar 178"**_ ucap Itachi sedih kemudian memutus hubungan telepon. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu membatu di tempat. Tak bisa bergerak dan berkata-kata. Ternyata perasaan tak tenangnya karena hal ini.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil jaket. Masa bodo dengan pakainnya yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sasuke. Kyuubi yang melihat sang adik pergi dengan tergesa-gesa langsung menahannya. Naruto yang sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitar menepis tangan Kyuubi kasar dan berlari menuju rumah sakit Konoha yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

Perjalanannya ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama. Setibanya disana dia langsung berlari menuju kamar 178 yang untungnya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Tiba di tempat tujuan, dia melihat Mikoto yang menangis di pelukkan Fugaku dan Itachi yang berdiri sambil menunduk di tembok di seberang ruang rawat.

"Ita_-nii_, mana Sasuke?" Naruto memegang pundak Itachi keras dan membuat Itachi sedikit meringis. "Tenang Naru. Sasuke sedang di periksa dokter" ucap Itachi menenangkan Naruto walau kenyataannya dia juga tak bisa tenang melihat kondisi sang adik.

Tak berapa lama dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke keluar. Mikoto langsung menanyakan kondisi Sasuke yang di jawab dengan anggukan sang dokter. Mereka yang berada di sana tersenyum bahagia namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena sang dokter berkata bahwa Sasuke kehilangan sebagian ingatannya akibat kejadian tersebut. Semua membatu, terpaku pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Kalian boleh mengunjunginya saat ini. Tapi jangan membebankan pikirannya karena itu akan membuatnya sakit" sang dokter berlalu dari sana. Mereka langsung memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke. Pemuda raven tersebut terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih.

.

.

Tiga jam lamanya mereka menunggu Sasuke siuman dan akhirnya yang di tunggu pun sadar. Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya.

"Sasuke" Mikoto memeluk pelan badannya anak bungsunya. Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis sama halnya dengan Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto menangis bahagia melihat sang kekasih tersadar.

"Tou_-san_, Kaa_-san_, _aniki_, dan.." ucap Sasuke menggantung. "Siapa kau?" lanjutnya lagi. Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tentunya terkejut.

"Sasuke, kau tak ingat? Dia Naruto" Itachi berkata lembut sambil berjalan mendekati sang adik. Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Naruto? Siapa?"

Deg

Naruto terdiam, lidahnya terasa kaku untuk berkata. Badannya terasa dipaku agar tak dapat bergerak.

"Dia kekasihmu, sayang" Mikoto mengelus pelan kepala anak bungsunya.

"Kekasih? Kekasihku itu Sakura" ucapnya kemudian. Naruto terdiam, tak dapat berkata-kata. Tadi Sasuke bilang apa? Sakura? Kekasihnya? Dadanya seperti ditikam oleh pisau tajam.

"Sasuke…" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh sang Namikaze bungsu. "Ita_-nii_ tak perlu dipaksakan. Aku pulang dulu" Naruto berjalan keluar dari sana, sebelum keluar dia sempat melirik kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung. Naruto berdiri menutup pintu pelan, diam tak bergerak dari depan pintu. Mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi namun sayang itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit.

**-Flashback off-**

Dia menyeka air matanya kasar. Berusaha melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih melupakannya. _'Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Sasuke'_ batinnya. Dia memejamkan matanya paksa. Akhirnya dia pun tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya.

**_usane-san_**

Itachi duduk di atas sofa yang ada di kamar rawat Sasuke. Dia menatap kosong ke arah sang adik. Kedua orang tuanya telah pulang ke rumah dan dia yang bertugas menjaga sang adik malam ini. Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasur. Tapi tak berapa lama terdengar suara teriakan dari arah sang adik. Itachi pun reflek bangun dari duduknya dan berlari kea rah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..Kau baik-baik saja? Sasuke" dia menepuk pelan pipi sang adik. Berharap dapat menyadarkan sang adik.

Mata Sasuke terbuka, nafasnya berderu, wajahnya basah oleh keringat, kepalanya pun sakit. "_Aniki_" suaranya terdengar parau.

"Tenang Sasuke. Tenang" Itachi menenangkan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku.. bermimpi terjatuh dari gunung" jawab Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang semakin pusing. "..dan aku melihat seorang wanita yang mendorongku hingga terjatuh" lanjut Sasuke yang semakin memegang erat kepalanya.

Selama beberapa menit suasana ruang rawat itu menjadi hening yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru nafas berat Sasuke. "Itu hanya mimpi Sasuke. Tenanglah dan kembali beristirahat, ne?" Itachi yang telah sadar dari keheningan segera membaringkan kembali badan sang adik kemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sasuke yang merasa nyaman kembali memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Setelah Sasuke tertidur –lagi. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kakashi, tolong selidiki penyebab Sasuke terjatuh dari gunung. Dan aku harap bisa segera mendapat kabar darimu" ucapnya kepada seseorang di sebrang telepon. Dia pun merebahkan diri di atas sofa untuk ikut beristirahat.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak insiden tersebut. Semua kembali normal namun tidak dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Jika mereka bertemu, mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Saling tak menyapa ataupun berbicara. Sasuke memang memiliki sifat pendiam dan dingin. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia yang mempunyai sifat kelewat aktif itu tak ada usaha mendekati sang Uchiha bungsu sedikitpun. Takut mungkin.

"Naru?" Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Perlahan sikap Naruto kembali seperti semula tapi terkadang dia juga masih sering bersedih jika sedang sendirian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tersirat kilatan khawatir di mata _**jade**_ sang Sabaku. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya yang sudah terlihat ramai oleh siswa-siswi. Naruto langsung menduduki kursinya dan menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di atas meja. Gaara hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang kelewat malas jika berhubungan dengan sekolah. Kelas mereka semakin ramai ketika terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari siswi yang mengerubungi sang pangeran sekolah –Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan tenang memasuki kelas, tak terlalu memusingkan teriakan para gadis yang berisiknya bukan main. Ketika melewati Naruto, mereka tak sengaja saling bertatapan cukup lama.

_**Sapphire**_ bertemu _**Onyx**_

Siang bertemu malam

Cerah bertemu gelap

Naruto yang tersadar langsung memutuskan tatapan mata mereka dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata sang Uchiha. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tak rela melepaskan tatapannya dari _**sapphire**_ indah Naruto. Dia merasa kenal dan rindu dengan tatapan mata itu. Suasana sempat menjadi hening sesaat ketika mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain namun para siswi kembali berteriak ketika tatapan mereka terputus.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" seorang pemuda bersurai orange kemerah-merahan memasuki kelas dengan tatapan garang. Membuat siwi-siswi yang tadi berteriak terdiam dan juga semua siswa di kelas terdiam membatu melihat tatapan kejamnya.

"Kyuu_-nii_? Sedang apa di sini?" Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju sang kakak –Kyuubi. Melihat Naruto menghampirinya, dia langsung menggeret sang adik keluar kelas.

"Naru, apa benar bahwa Sasuke…" ucapannya terpotong oleh pemuda lainnya yang baru hadir di antara Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, sudah kukatakan jangan" Itachi menarik kerah belakang Kyuubi agar menjauh dari sang adik. Sebelum menjauh, Naruto sempat mendengar sang kakak mengumpat kesal kepada Itachi. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali ke kelas.

**_usane-san_**

Istirahat. Waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa-i yang jenuh dengan pelajaran sekolah. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa-i berhamburan keluar untuk makan siang. Sasuke pun ikut keluar kelas, namun bukan untuk makan siang melainkan untuk mencari ketenangan untuk beristirahat. Dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang menurutnya adalah tempat paling tenang di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dia merebahkan dirinya, menyamankan posisi. Dia datang bukan untuk tidur melainkan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang belakangan ini kacau karena berusaha mengingat sesuatu atau seseorang yang rasanya sempat dia lupakan. Setiap dia berusaha mengingatnya, kepalanya akan terasa sangat pusing. Dia menatap langit cerah.

_**Aku mencintaimu**_.

_**Suke, jangan tinggalkan aku, berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku**_.

_**Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan menjaga perasaan ini untukmu seorang. Sasuke.**_

'_Suara itu lagi'_ batin Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya. _'Sebenarnya siapa pemilik suara itu?'_ batinnya lagi sambil berusaha mengingat wajah pemilik suara. Namun gagal, malah kepalanya semakin sakit jika terus dipaksakan.

"Sasuke-kun?" gadis bersurai merah muda muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa dua bekal bento buatannya. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membiarkan sang gadis –Sakura Haruno duduk di sampingnya. Sakura memberikan satu bekal bento kepada Sasuke. Mereka memakan bekal bersama.

Selesai makan, Sakura bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke. Sesekali memainkan rambut ravennya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika bersama dengan Sakura. Tapi berbeda dengan suara-suara yang sering terdengar di pikirannya.

Suara itu sangat membuatnya rindu. Suara itu bagaikan melodi yang menenangkan dan menghangatkan hatinya yang kacau. Dia ingin tau siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu?

"Sakura" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam. Sakura sempat tersentak takut melihanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelam Sasuke

"Ada apa?"

"Apa benar kau kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke to the point

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Kita sudah berpacaran sejak…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Tampak berpikir. "Sejak dua tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar kepada Sakura. tak memberi respon.

"Kau tidak berbohong?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menatap mata kelam Sasuke. "Tentu. Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Wajah Sakura sedikit bersemu merah melihatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari , sedari tadi Itachi melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Atau lebih tepatnya kearah Sakura. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Haruno" gumamnya pelan sambil menyeringai penuh arti dan beranjak dari sana.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N :

Holaa, usa here. Gomen. Usa malah update ff baru bukannya nyelesaiin yang lain #pundung.

Ehem. Gimana ff usa yang ini? Absurd? Gaje?

Usa harap ff ini gak mengecewakan para readers sekalian ~

Arigatou buat yg udh nyempetin baca yap.

Saran dan kritik kalian akan sangat membantu sekali ~

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving You **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha_-san_, kau di panggil oleh Iruka_-sensei_" ucap sang pemuda blonde –Naruto Namikaze kepada sang Uchiha bungsu yang asik berdiam diri sambil membaca sebuah novel yang lumayan tebal. Sang Uchiha –Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas.

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara yang duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Hm, sejak hari ini" Gaara hanya manggut-manggut paham dengan ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih karena takut membuat Naruto sedih lagi.

Semenjak Sasuke hilang ingatan, Naruto tak pernah mendekatinya sedikitpun. Dia mendekati Sasuke hanya ketika di suruh oleh guru maupun karena adanya tugas kelompok yang mengharuskannya mengerjakan bersama. Memang dari luar dia tampak sangat ceria seperti biasa tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat sedih apalagi di saat dia harus melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Rasanya sangat menyayat hati. Walau begitu dia tetap menyayangi bahkan sangat kepada Sasuke. Cinta memang tak mengenal kata akhir. Begitulah pikiran Naruto.

"..to..Naruto" Kyuubi berdiri di samping meja Naruto dengan memasang tampang kelewat sangar dan membuat semua siswa-i menjauhi meja Naruto. Cari aman.

Naruto yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya langsung memasang cengiran lima jarinya, membuat Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ada apa Kyuu_-nii_?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, hari ini setelah pulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ck. Kau bodoh atau apa? Tadi pagi Minato sudah mengatakannya pada kita 'kan" jawab Kyuubi ketus dan tak ada sopan-sopannya. Oh Kyuu, kemana sopan santunmu pergi.

Sang adik hanya membalas dengan mulut yang berbentuk o. Dan sukses membuat Kyuubi sedikit berdecak sebal. "Aku tak dengar" Naruto memasang tampang watadosnya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Kyuubi yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah bodoh adiknya langsung mendaratkan sebuah jitakan sayang tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"Itaiii..." Erang Naruto sambil mengelus kepala blondenya.

"Intinya, nanti langsung pulang, tak ada pergi-pergi" Kyuubi melenggang pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyumpah serapahi sang kakak. Sedangkan seorang lainnya yang duduk di sebelah Naruto yaitu Gaara hanya memasang wajah datarnya namun sebenarnya penasaran.

"Nar..." Belum selesai ucapan Gaara tiba-tiba _sensei_ memasuki kelas, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai belajar seperti biasa.

**_usane-san_**

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi mengingat jam pulang sekolah telah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia di ajak pulang bersama oleh Sakura, namun rasanya dia agak malas untuk pulang cepat. Jadinya dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri agar bisa pulang terlambat.

_**Teme. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Kau menyebalkan, Teme.**_

_**Teme adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu dan Dobe adalah panggilan sayangmu untukku.**_

Deg

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. _'Suara itu lagi dan Teme? Dobe?'_ Batinnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. _'Siapa sebenarnya pemilik suara itu? Kenapa aku tak dapat mengingatnya'_.

"Argh..." Kakinya serasa lemas, kepalanya berat. Dia jatuh berlutut karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

"Hei, Uchiha_-san_, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap sebuah suara. Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya. Lalu sebuah tangan berkulit tan mendarat mulus di kedua pundaknya.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa" suara Sasuke melemah.

"Jangan bercanda! Jelas-jelas kau sakit!" Balas orang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Na..naruto?". Yang di sebut namanya terdiam, Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, setelah tersadar dia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke di belakang punggungnya kemudian menggereknya ke arah ruang kesehatan yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Tubuh Sasuke di baringkan perlahan di atas kasur. Naruto segera mencari obat di kotak P3K.

"Uchiha_-san_, kau bisa duduk 'kan? Minumlah obat ini dahulu kemudian beristirahat sebentar" Naruto menyodorkan obat dan air minum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menurut, dia memakan obat lalu beristirahat.

.

Langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi orange kemudian menggelap pertanda hari telah menjelang malam. Sasuke yang sejak tadi tertidur akhirnya membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah langit-langit putih dan bau obat khas ruang kesehatan.

"Engg..." terdengar erangan Naruto yang menidurkan kepalanya di pinggir kasur. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang menemaninya tidur. Menurutnya, Naruto adalah anak yang baik karena walau mereka tak dekat tapi Naruto mau menemaninya.

"Teme.." Erang Naruto lagi. Kali ini erangan Naruto membuat Sasuke tak bergerak. Apa yang dia dengar tadi. Teme? Dia tak salah dengar 'kan? Apa dia pernah dekat dengan Naruto? Jika iya, kenapa dia tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang Naruto? Berbagai macam pikiran mulai berkecamuk di otak jeniusnya. Dia berusaha mengingat apakah dia pernah dekat dengan Naruto atau tidak.

"Engg, Uchiha_-san_? Kau sudah sadar?" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek pelan matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanga hingga tampaklah sepasang mata beriris _**sapphire**_ indah.

"Uchiha_-san_?" Panggil Naruto lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Namikaze_-san_, apakah kita pernah menjadi teman dekat atau semacamnya?" Naruto terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Otaknya sedikit mengalami kelemotan dikarenakan baru bangun tidur sehingga butuh beberapa menit untuk memproses ucapan Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak" ucap Naruto cepat setelah beberapa saat. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Memandang intens lawan bicaranya dengan mata kelamnya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Naruto menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening.

"Gyaaa, aku lupa. Harusnya aku pulang cepat tadi" pekik Naruto kemudian berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya melupakan Sasuke yang masih berada di sekolah. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah tiba secepat mungkin di rumah jika tidak bisa habis di hajar oleh ibunya dan kakaknya yang terkenal _overprotective_ itu.

_'Gawat, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?'_ Naruto membatin frustasi. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Saat tiba di depan kediaman Namikaze, hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah gelap dan sepi.

Hei. Keluarga Namikaze itu terkenal paling berisik , bagaimana mungkin sekarang menjadi sepi begini. Apa jangan-jangan... Dia menelan ludahnya paksa, berjalan perlahan ke dalam rumah layaknya pencuri. Dia membuka pintu pelan kemudian menyalakan lampu. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sepi. Dia menaikkan alisnya bingung, berjalan dengan mantap menuju ruang keluarga. Saat di sana matanya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja ruang keluarga. Naruto berjalan ke arah meja kemudian membaca isi kertas tersebut.

_**/Naru**_-chan_**. Maaf meninggalkanmu, tadi kami buru-buru dan kau tidak juga kembali. Jadi kami memutuskan pergi ke Suna tanpa membawamu. Kami sudah meletakkan uang di dalam kamarmu, gunakan uang itu baik-baik untuk tiga hari kedepan.**_

_**Kaa**_-san_**/ **_

Naruto meremat kertasnya. Kesal karena di tinggal pergi oleh keluarganya sendiri. Tapi dia tak dapat menyalahkan mereka lagipula ini kesalahannya karena melupakan perintah orang tua dan kakaknya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**_usane-san_**

Itachi duduk dengan santai di teras rumahnya menikmati semilir udara malam yang dingin sambil sesekali menyesap teh panas yang ada di atas meja di sisi kanannya. Suasana yang sangat tenang dan damai. Cocok untuk bersantai dan menenangkan pikiran.

"Uchiha_-sama_" seorang pria bersurai perak membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. Dia yang melihat kedatangan pria tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kakashi, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Sudah dan saya telah menanyainya tentang perihal tersebut"

"Lalu?"

"Penjelasannya sesuai dengan pemikiran Anda" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Itachi tersenyum semakin lebar bahkan bisa di bilang seperti berseringai, mungkin?

"Bagus. Jika begitu, besok sore bawa orang itu kemari dan kita laksanakan semuanya" Kakashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi dari sana.

_'Besok, hm'_ batin Itachi senang.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah memancarkan sinarnya. Menerangi sebuah kamar bernuansa dark blue milik Sasuke. Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar memberi sedikit penerangan di kamarnya yang bisa terbilang gelap itu.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampilkan mata beriris _**onyx**_ kelam. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah meja belajarnya. Dia mengubah haluannya menjadi ke arah meja belajar, mengambil sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kertas, di pojok kanan atasnya tertempel sebuah foto dirinya bersama ...Naruto?

Alisnya bertaut bingung. Naruto? Bagaimana bisa? Merasa penasaran, dia pun membaca isi kertas di tangannya.

_**/Otanjoubi Omedetou. Kau masih ingat dengan foto yang ku tempeli di kertas ini kan? Itu saat pertama kali kita berteman. Walau kita harus babak belur sebelum berteman dekat. Tapi kau benar-benar lucu saat itu. Hem. Intinya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Maaf karena tak bisa mengucapkan langsung. Karena aku berada di Suna saat ini. **_

_**Naruto Namikaze/**_

Deg

Naruto... Jangan-jangan…

"_Otouto_. Cepat bersiap. Jika tidak kutinggal kau" Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap sang adik datar. Sasuke langsung menyimpan kertas yang di pegang olehnya ke dalam tas sekolah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Selesai bersiap, Sasuke turun dan makan bersama keluarganya dalam keheningan. Setelah itu dia dan sang kakak pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan di antar oleh Kakashi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka turun dari mobil. Saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto yang juga baru datang. Lagi-lagi tatapan mata Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Membuat mereka terdiam di tempat memandangi iris indah satu sama lain. Selalu. Selalu saja Sasuke merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya ketika bertatapan langsung dengan iris _**sapphire**_ milik Naruto. Tak berapa lama Naruto memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Itachi yang sedari tadi di sana hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kejadian barusan. Dia yakin bahwa perlahan-lahan sang adik mulai mengingat Naruto walau tak seutuhnya tapi dia yakin, Sasuke pasti bisa mengingat semuanya secara utuh.

"Sasuke_-kun_" terdengar suara seorang gadis menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor yang tengah di lewati oleh Naruto. Dia menengok ke arah belakang, namun hal yang tak ingin dilihatnya pun tertangkap oleh pengamatannya. Saat ini Sakura tengah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan manja.

Pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Dia yang tak mau berlama-lama melihatnya pun mempercepat jalannya. Tanpa Naruto tau, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya saat di lorong tadi, Sasuke juga menangkap perubahan raut wajah Naruto menjadi sedih dan terluka.

Semakin lama semakin banyak pikiran yang berputar di pikirannya. Badannya melemas, kepalanya kembali sakit karena terlalu dipaksakan untuk mengingat hal yang sangat sulit untuk diingatnya. Dia mengutuk memori pikirannya yang tidak dapat memberikan sedikit pun perihal tentang siapa diri Naruto sebenarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik" ucap Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan. Sakura juga tampak tak peduli dengan kondisi Sasuke juga ikut berjalan.

_**Teme, jangan paksakan dirimu jika tidak tahan**_

_**Banyaklah beristirahat. Kondisimu sedang tidak baik.**_

_**Jangan membuatku khawatir. Baka Teme **_

'_Suara itu lagi' _Sasuke membatin. _'Suara itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal'_ batinnya lagi.

"Sakura?" yang dipanggil menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan sedikit menengadah karena perbadaan tinggi badan.

"Apa panggilan sayangku untukmu dan sebaliknya?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dengan mulus melalui kedua belah bibirnya tanpa dia sadari. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"_Dear" _kini giliran Sasuke yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan. Bukan itu jawaban yang dia harapkan. Jelas-jelas jawabannya berbeda dengan ucapan suara yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Apa mungkin Sakura membohonginya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke_-kun_? Lanjut Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban kemudian kembali berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

**_usane-san_**

Sore ini kediaman Uchiha bisa terbilang cukup ramai di karenakan ada beberapa orang yang berada di dalam dan bukan termasuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha. Sang kepala keluarga –Fugaku sedang tidak mengadakan pesta atau semacamnya. Kehadiran orang-orang ini ada dikarenakan sang Uchiha sulung yang mengundang beberapa orang datang ke rumahnya. Katanya ada yang ingin Itachi sampaikan dan itu sangat penting. Semua orang yang di undang datang dikumpulkan dalam ruang tamu yang cukup besar. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara dan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tidak diketahui identitasnya.

Itachi sedikit berdeham bermaksud agar semua orang yang ada di sana memperhatikannya. "Sebelum kita mulai. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang, namanya Kiba" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat. Yang di tunjuk sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Gaara membuka suara. Itachi tersenyum, perlahan-lahan senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan bagi orang yang tidak pernah melihat seringaiannya itu.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sedikit bertanya. Mengapa Sasuke tak ikut? Hal itu tak dapat ku beritahukan alasannya" ucapnya seperti mengerti isi pikiran beberapa orang yang hadir. Suasana di sekitar sedikit menegang. "Aku ingin membahas tentang kecelakaan yang di alami oleh Sasuke saat sedang berada di gunung" Raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi serius kecuali seseorang yang wajahnya sedikit memucat. Itachi semakin berseringai lebar melihatnya.

Itachi menatap semua yang ada di sana meminta persetujuan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku mengetahui siapa yang menyebabkan Sasuke terjatuh dan aku memiliki seorang saksi yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri" Itachi memanggil Kiba yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Kakashi. "Dialah saksinya, biarkan dia yang menjelaskan semuanya" lanjutnya lagi.

Kiba sedikit gugup. "Jadi, sewaktu saya sedang berjalan mengitari gunung untuk mencari tanaman obat, saya tak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Merasa tak memiliki urusan, saya pun hendak kembali mencari tanaman obat. Namun langkah saya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Dan tak berapa lama, orang yang bersama Sasuke mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Saya sempat mendengar suara orang yang mendorong Sasuke dan melihat orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah…" Semuanya menatap serius ke arah Kiba. "… Nona itu" Kiba menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya memucat dan berkeringat dingin.

Kini semua mata menatap ke arah Sakura. Ada yang menatapnya dingin, penuh amarah, datar dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" ucap Fugaku dingin. "Apa yang kau inginkan hingga mencelakai Sasuke?" Mikoto sedikit berteriak dengan berderai air mata. Itachi menutup kedua matanya.

"Cepat jawab!" habis sudah kesabaran Fugaku.

"Aku..Aku hanya ingin Sasuke_-kun_ menjadi milikku. Aku tak suka saat Naruto yang malah menjadi kekasih Sasuke_-kun_. Jadi aku sedikit menekan mental Sasuke_-kun_ sebelum mendorongnya jatuh" Sakura berucap sambil tertawa lepas tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tampaknya dia telah di butakan oleh cinta.

Semuanya terdiam. Hingga pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan dengan tenang. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat ruang tamunya sedikit ramai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa Kaa_-san_ menangis?" Tanya Sasuke bingung melihat sang ibu menangis.

"Sasuke_-kun_. Kau pulang. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Itachi sedikit menggeram. "Berhenti di sana, HARUNO!"

Sakura berhenti berjalan, menuruti titah sang sulung Uchiha. Dia sedikit gemetar mendengar suara berat yang penuh amarah milik Itachi. "Kau akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu. Camkan itu!" Lanjut Itachi dengan nada emosi. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

'_Pertunangan?' _

_**Teme, aku ingin bertunangan denganmu saat kita lulus nanti. Bagaimana?**_

Kepala Sasuke kembali berdenyut. Suara itu lagi. Suara orang yang sama yang terus berputar di pikirannya. "Na..Naruto?" Gumamnya. Kepalanya semakin berat, tak berapa lama rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang.

Dia ingat. Sekarang dia ingat. Suara itu, suara ceria dan hangat. Itu milik Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan Dobenya? Sungguh bodoh dirinya. Dia segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tidak peduli dengan semua yang ada di sana. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah menemui Naruto. Menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Dia merogoh ponselnya, kemudian mencari nama Naruto.

'_**Halo..'**_ suara dingin dan berat seorang pemuda terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Halo. Kyuubi?"

'_**Ada apa?' **_

"Mana Naruto? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya"

'_**Tidak untuk saat ini'**_ dari telepon itu terdengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita yang di yakininya adalah Kushina dan suara Minato yang menenangkan istrinya.

"Ap..apa yang terjad? Mana Naruto?"

'_**Maaf. Nanti kuhubungi lagi'**_ ucap Kyuubi kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, dia berjalan semakin cepat menuju rumah Naruto yang terletak dua blok dari rumahnya.

Saat hampir tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia tak melihat ID sang penelepon dan langsung mengangkatnya. Dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Naruto.

"Naruto?"

'_**Kau dimana **_otouto_**?'**_

"Ck. Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan meneleponku lagi" Sasuke yang hendak mematikan teleponnya langsung terhenti saat Itachi berucap

'_**Naruto mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku diberitahu oleh Gaara yang mendapat kabar dari Kyuu. Naruto ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha'**_

Deg. Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdenyut saat itu juga.

Ponselnya di biarkan terjatuh di atas tanah. Dia segera berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tidak peduli jika ponselnya akan di ambil orang yang di pedulikannya saat ini adalah kondisi Naruto. Dobenya itu lebih penting dari apapun juga.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, dia buru-buru menanyai letak kamar sang bungsu Namikaze. Dia pun berjalan atau bahkan berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar Naruto.

"Kyuubi! Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang terduduk di atas lantai rumah sakit.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Gara-gara kau.." Kyuubi menggantung ucapannya. "...gara-gara kau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Brengsek!"

Sasuke membatu. Gara-gara dirinya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau tau?! Saat pulang sekolah tadi dia mengejarmu. Hanya ingin memberikan surat ini. Tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya" Kyuubi menyerahkan sebuah surat yang dilapisi oleh amplop berwarna biru cerah.

Dengan gemetar Sasuke membuka amplop tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya.

_**/Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke. Kau tau? Memendam perasaan selama berbulan-bulan itu rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Hem. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Baik kan? Aku harap baik. Karena dengan melihatmu bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia. **_

_**Kau ingat ucapanku saat itu? 'Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku' dan juga 'Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap menyayangimu dan menjaga perasaan ini untukmu seorang, Sasuke' **_

_**Ah. Kurasa kau tak ingat ya?. Haha. Betapa bodohnya aku. Baiklah aku akhiri dulu surat ini. Aku harap kau mau membacanya.**_

_**You know Suke? You're the only one I love the most in this world. No matter what happened to you. I will always Love You Sasuke Uchiha. Don't forget it, okay? **_

_**Naruto Namikaze/**_

Perlahan namun pasti air mata Sasuke turun, membasahi kedua pipi porselennya. Melunturkan image Uchiha yang selalu berwajah datar dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi untuk saat ini dia tak mempedulikan perihal tentang image Uchiha dan sebagainya.

"Naruto. Aku harus menemuinya. Harus" Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak membukanya dengan kalap. Kushina semakin keras menangis.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Kau jangan mengganggu jalannya pemeriksaan dokter!" Bentak Kyuubi yang tak tahan melihat tingkah Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menurut. Dia duduk di deretas kursi paling pojok sambil menunggu dokter keluar dan memberitahukan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Orang yang di tunggu pun akhirnya keluar. Sang dokter keluar dengan raut wajah yang sungguh tak dapat di tebak.

"Bagaimana kondisi adik saya, Dok?"

Sang dokter sedikit berdeham membuat keempat orang itu semakin tegang. "Tenang saja. Dia baik. Namun butuh waktu dua sampai tiga hari hingga dia tersadar"

Seketika raut mereka berubah menjadi cerah dan tersenyum penuh bahagia.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Naruto siuman. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Naruto juga kembali menjadi sifat ceria. Saat tersadar pertama kali, nama Sasuke lah yang dia gumamkan. Saat itu Sasuke bersyukur bahwa Naruto tidak mengalami kerusakan pada tubuh maupun ingatannya.

"Teme. Aku mau ramen" sungut Naruto manja kepada sang kekasih. Sasuke menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi..."

"Hn!" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. Sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak makan ramen, dia sangat merindukan makanan instan itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen ukuran jumbo setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit" Sasuke mengelus kepala blonde Naruto lembut. Membuat sang empunya nyaman dalam elusan tangannya.

"Janji Teme?"

"Hn. Jadi bersabarlah, Dobe" ucapnya lembut.

Naruto semakin bergeliat nyaman dalam elusan Sasuke layaknya anak kucing yang sedang di elus sang majikan.

"Dobe"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

10 senti

5 senti

3 senti

2 senti

1 sen..

Bruakk

"Apa yang kau lakukan pantat ayam?" Pekik Kyuubi yang baru datang dengan cara mendobrak pintu kelewat kencang. Membuat telinga Naruto dan Sasuke tuli sesaat.

"Berisik , Kyuu_-nii_"

"Hehe. Maafkan aku" Kyuubi tersenyum rubah ke arah sang adik dan hanya di tanggapi dengusan sebal bercampur lucu melihat tingkah konyol Kyuubi.

Hari mereka kembali berjalan seperti semula. Berbagi canda tawa bersama, saling menjahili satu sama lain. Dan Sakura juga telah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatannya itu. Mereka pun memulai semuanya kembali dari awal.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

A/N:

Apa ini?! *natap horor*

Kyk nya chap ini alurnya kecepetan yak? Aduh. Gomen #sujud

Tp, usa harap ini memuaskan dan tidak mengecewakan para readers '-')9

Kritik dan saran akan sngt membantu usa dlm memperbaiki kesalahan dlm fic lainnya.

So, RnR please?


End file.
